


Friends

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Friends

The Avengers love their archer.  
They know for a long time he has been alone.  
With no close bonds.  
Each member of the Avengers share something with Clint.  
Steve ad Clint always paint together. Paint their memories.  
Bruce and Clint cook together. Recipes are exchanged and friend.  
With Clint Tony gets help in science, since his friend has seen it evolve.  
Thor and Clint play video games. Clint guides Thor through Midgardian customs.  
With his love, Natasha he spars, he dances and shares his life.  
But the movie night is the one where he feels the least lonely.  
Because everyone is together.


End file.
